


中庭

by SashkaLu1777



Series: Witch-King Of Angmar: Third Age [10]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777
Summary: 怎能够月落重生灯再红？
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Sauron | Mairon, Sauron | Mairon/Witch-King Of Angmar
Series: Witch-King Of Angmar: Third Age [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205819
Kudos: 1





	中庭

努尔恩平原广袤，风动绿草。索伦站得太久，几缕银色发丝从扎好的发带里溜出来，贴到了他的脸上。他身边那匹赤色马经不住诱惑，低头去嚼细细的草叶。

终于平原尽头闪出一个身影，快速靠近，片刻之后，就能看清是灰色骏马载着骑手。

须臾这一人一骑已到面前，骑手一勒缰绳，那马就稳稳站住，既不人立，也不嘶叫。索伦心里得意：这马身高头小、腿健尾长，已经属于他了。这骑手精明强干、心思深沉，很快也要属于他了。

“我来魔多之前，根本想不到这里能有这样的沃土。”伊西莫把马鞭在手里挽成一圈，他的兴奋劲儿还没过去，这马背让他留恋不舍。他身形高，之前在努曼诺尔时，就少有骏马能称他的心。

“这里的平原基本都是耕地，现在农闲，才能给你这么跑马玩。”索伦说道。

意识到自己在让黑暗之主仰着头跟自己说话，伊西莫伸手摸了几把马的鬃毛，这才跳到地上。

“你喜欢她？”索伦故意问，等伊西莫点头，他便拉过缰绳，自己踩进马镫，翻身上马的时候伊西莫暗暗扶了一下迈雅的背。

“可惜，这是伊瑞詹领主送我的礼物，我没办法转送给别人。”索伦坐稳后说：“你在这监督巴拉督尔，我先回伊瑞詹去。”

伊西莫正要去牵回他带来的那匹赤色马，听到索伦这样说，立刻回身抓住了灰马的辔头：“何必再回伊瑞詹？那领地我知道，右靠山岭，左依湖泽，前后有河流，看上去是要塞，但只要大军调动，也能立刻把他变成死地，林顿的救兵赶到前，我就能拿下他。”

“林顿？”索伦听出他话里的细节，俯身问道。

“我既然主动来服侍黑暗之主，肯定不会空手过来。”伊西莫说：“而且我姐姐是派我到林顿回绝诺多至高王，我彻底离开努曼诺尔前，也要把这件事做完。”

“那你在林顿，听到他们说起伊瑞詹什么了吗？”索伦来了兴致，他很好奇那两个把他赶走的精灵对现在的事态有什么看法。

伊西莫眼光向一旁瞥了瞥，重新对上索伦的视线，有些意味深长地笑：“我想，他们正如您期盼的那样说起伊瑞詹。塔尔-明雅图尔的兄长思虑缜密、无懈可击，但我能从他的属下那套出点……不太像精灵会说的话。”

“那我心里就痛快。”索伦扬声说，这里是魔多腹地，他不用顾忌。“林顿最后一定会和我们交战，但伊瑞詹不用。”他示意伊西莫把马鞭递给他，伊西莫有些不情愿，但还是顺从了。“伊瑞詹领主和他们可不一样，他知道我的想法，也赞同它们。我的构想快成功了，只要那些权力之戒铸造完毕，中土就再也不用仰仗任何力量的帮助、或者受限于任何束缚了，所有种族都会团结到一起。”

伊西莫听着索伦发表这篇宏论，实在说不上高兴：如果中土真的如索伦想象得那样席卷而定，他自己渴求的功业又到哪里找呢？何况，听起来不像能成真的样子。

“您的这些计划，那个领主都知道吗？”他提醒道。看着索伦的样子，他几乎怀疑自己历史学得太糟。

“他当然知道。”索伦断然说：“已经造成了一些小的权能之戒，从构想到图纸他都和我一起做的，从材料到炉子都是他的，他不知道这些，我难道抢他的锤子来做吗？”

黑暗之主把话说到这个地步，伊西莫不好再反驳。眼见索伦又要拉起缰绳，伊西莫只好再抱住马头，摸着马的双眼之间那处皮肤，安抚坐骑的情绪——还有一件事呢，他可不能让索伦这么走了。

“主人，您有千万种考虑，可我仍然是必死的凡人。您今天离开魔多去伊瑞詹，我就算每天在塔上眺望您，盼着您回来，又能有几年？我的头脑和力量都会随时间而削弱，到时候我还能为您做什么呢？”他眼看索伦似笑非笑地望过来，松开手向后退了几步，横下心拜倒在地上：“君王。”

这样未必有用，不过他从不介意做没害处的事。

索伦看着眼前的人类，他现在这种故意肤浅的奉承，和之前做出的那种故意矜持的高傲对比起来，显得他更有趣。

索伦回想自己之前遇到过的那些王子王孙，绝大部分是精灵，提起黑暗就咬牙切齿、势不两立。还有几个人类领主的儿子，也都是差不多的神色坚毅、不可动摇。而这一个……眉眼间一看就是用富贵骄纵出来的年轻人，王室职责从不挂怀，只对权谋打仗上心，为了自己的目的既不怕进入黑暗，更不怕跟人服软。

索伦对努曼诺尔多了兴趣：面前这个用欲望捏出身体的王子，是不是暗示了努曼诺尔的欲望？

“我的力量已经在庇护你，你不会再受衰老、疾病的折磨。等权能之戒铸造成功，你就可以完全获得我可以赐予你的其他力量。”他看着马前略有些小的一团身影，跳下马背把人扶起来：“但我也可以明天再走，”他说着替伊西莫掸掉了衣服上的土粒，“作为你对我忠诚的赏赐。”

他的手指在伊西莫手腕上擦过，立刻就被伊西莫攥住。索伦等了一会儿，伊西莫还不放手。

“你这么确定，你没误会我的意思？”他微微侧头笑着说，反而靠得离人更近了一点。

“我当然确定。”

索伦听到这话，轻轻把伊西莫的手甩开，重新跨上灰马：“你还是今晚来找我吧。”他不等伊西莫回答，就拽过马头，驰向努恩湖另一侧的领地。

他可以给这个努曼诺尔的王子表现自己的机会，不管是战场上还是魔多里。灰烬之下，必有沃土，加上东方各部落的同盟，他可以轻易供养足可击溃林顿的军队。

魔眼监视领土，昼夜不息，但索伦仍然气愤于自己的虚弱。

和从前比，现在这具身体容易疲倦、容易情绪波动、也容易受伤。至尊魔戒一日不回到手里，他的倦怠感就一日不会消失，他不得不精打细算地使用自己的力量。

索伦之口看他靠在黑王座上沉默不语，便走过来跪在他脚边，双手不轻不重地按压黑暗之主双腿的肌肉。

这当然不能驱除索伦身上的烦难和心里的焦躁，但仆人“无用”的殷勤，也能让他在“控制”二字上有所满足。

阿缇亚娜的后人，和他的高祖母一样，清秀有余、美貌不足，然而精于察言观色和细致地谋算。

忽然，索伦感到自己的力量比上一刻丰沛许多，带来了肉体上久违的轻松。

“主人？”索伦之口感到黑暗之主的变化，低声唤道。

索伦没有说话，这种力量快速回复的情形极其少见，比起欣喜，他更感到震惊。

“安格玛巫王？”他看向自己的右手，中指空空荡荡，提醒他那枚权能之戒已经重回戒灵手里，他现在没办法完全追踪安格玛巫王的行迹。

但回来的确实是他曾经加诸在安格玛巫王身上的保护。

索伦不知不觉站起身，想去查看伊西尔晶石，又在心里宽慰自己不用这样做：米那斯提力斯是刚铎经营了数千年的堡垒，人类一定会誓死守卫，围城战可能会长达三年五载。如果安格玛巫王受伤，他肯定会和以前一样先回到米那斯魔窟静养，如果他受伤过重……他自己就会回来，他一直十分惧怕死亡，不会拿自己的性命开玩笑。

也可能是他真的有了什么想法，擅自摆脱了这股力量。

迈雅的思考很迅速，也很长久。直到索伦之口的声音从门外传过来，他才发现时间已经悄然流逝，不知过了多少天。

进来的不是索伦之口，而是科哈穆尔，身后跟着七个面色茫然的戒灵。他说安格玛巫王死了。

索伦差点就直接信了他：因为这能解释之前那神秘的力量恢复。但一想到戒灵早已经进入非生非死之域，索伦重新动摇了。或许会有别的情况，同样可以造成这种力量波动，让戒灵暂时消失。所有戒灵都已经被他的力量禁锢在阿尔达，无法离开，安格玛巫王身上的限制尤其紧密。

“你们被一群死灵吓到，军队稍受挫折就丢下战场跑回来，想让我相信你们临阵脱逃的借口？”

幽静夫人暗自扯了扯黑斗篷，走上前恭敬说道：“我扮成死了儿子的刚铎老妇，在平原上跟着那些刚铎人打扫战场三天之久，确实找不到那兹古之王的踪迹了，我们也感受不到之前他笼罩我们身上的力量，米那斯魔窟也没有痕迹，我们只好妄自揣测他可能死了，回来请黑暗之主指明疑惑。”

她和以往一样伶牙俐齿，只是这回她的声音和身体都在抑制不住地颤抖：她既怕安格玛巫王真的死了，又怕索伦真的说出安格玛巫王死了，更怕索伦不承认安格玛巫王死了。

她逃离死亡数千年，一直和其他八个戒灵在一起，突然死亡追来，罗网盖住了他们中最强大的一个，这背后的可能让她无法细想。

她少见地腰背酸痛，却仍不敢抬头。

“自取其祸。”索伦冷笑道：“行了，你别在那蹲着了。”他后一句话是对幽静夫人说的。

“他从来就没有遵照我的指示过，我分出九戒，第一个得到戒指的就是他，比你们都早，最后一个成为戒灵的还是他，比你们都慢。每次我说什么，他也从来不会直接照办。”索伦盖住了伊西尔晶石，坐回王座上。“谁杀的他？”

幽静夫人不想在这种情况下多说话，但科哈穆尔偷偷踢了她一脚。她只得说：“那两天听议论，好像是一个年轻女人，洛汗国那些骑兵的公主……”回想她听到的那些七零八碎的传言，她有些头疼：“好像说她想跟着她男人，就一起到军队来了。”

“追男人追到战场上？”索伦厉声反问：“这种蠢话你竟然能听到耳朵里？”

幽静夫人身子俯得更低：“我当然不信，我也不在意她来干什么，但他们那些士兵都说是她动的手。”

她在最后一刻把“杀死了安格玛巫王”换成了“动手”。

“果然，我说得没错。”索伦视线扫过其他几个戒灵，看到他们脸上难以掩盖的恐惧。“我对他说过无数次，让他收一收和人斗狠的脾气，让他看不惯女人就离女人远点，他哪怕听进一句，今天也不会死。”

他讽刺完安格玛巫王，准备换一个角度安抚住被吓坏的八个：“不过我决不会原谅杀死他的人，你们把军队进行调整，科哈穆尔现在是那兹古之首，等北方落入我手，就可以轻而易举毁灭刚铎和洛汗。”

话音一落，他猛地感到右手断指处锋利的剧痛，眼前似乎闪过人影，先是一个，然后变成了两个。

“埃莱萨，埃兰迪尔！”

他压下心中的怒火，挥手让戒灵们离开。幽静夫人是最后一个，她踌躇着望向索伦，但不敢开口。

“你从没有违背我，有什么可怕的？”索伦问道。幽静夫人只得退后几步，匆匆转身离开了。

大厅里清静下来，索伦才有机会整理一下纷乱的思绪。他想自己刚才说的没错，即使安格玛巫王死了，魔多还是可以稳稳赢下战争。到时候再挑一个人，或者干脆直接把戒指给阿缇亚娜的后人，都能补上这个损失。

想到戒指，索伦才记起幽静夫人没有提到安格玛巫王的权力之戒。

戒指那么小，战场被打扫完，恐怕和至尊魔戒一样难以找到了。伊西莫刚到魔多来的时候，还带了一条三重珍珠项链，后来他说还给努曼诺尔那个女王了。他随身的佩剑，年深日久，锈了断了后就被他随手扔了。

这个人什么都不在乎，什么都不留下。

“我无法补上这个损失了。”索伦心想：“当初恰好有一个努曼诺尔，恰好有一个娇生惯养的王子，恰好这个王子精明强干，恰好他在故土无从施展，恰好他的欲望胜过一切，恰好他愿意自己来找我，恰好他没有死在来魔多的路上，恰好那天我回来一趟。我怎么再找到这么多恰好？再找到一个人，事事顺从我，反而毫无用处。”

身躯关节不再滞涩，索伦走到巴拉督尔塔顶，魔眼下的空气俱被烧灼逃走，所有在魔多的生物都会忍不住时时望过来。

有火星偶尔落到索伦褐金色的头发上，火苗炸开后散落到索伦脚下。他听到背后的脚步声，来的不是那几个被吓坏的戒灵，而是索伦之口。

“他确实死了，否则不会连米那斯魔窟都不去。”索伦说。

“你说什么？”索伦无法相信他等了许久，只有这么一个回复。戒指在属下的眼前落到了精灵手里，其他八个戒灵还被困在西方。“你再说一遍？至尊魔戒呢？”

伊西莫就站在台阶下面，看上去打定主意绝不再开口。

索伦走下几阶，看了伊西莫一会儿，忽然扇了戒灵一个耳光，他右手中指上的戒指在伊西莫脸上划出一道血痕。

索伦之口闻声一抖，他背靠在黑王座后面，一方面想着应该把伊西尔晶石遮住，一方面又怕有什么动作，会被迁怒。

头一次受了责打，伊西莫的神色也没什么变化，语气也和往常一样：“是什么让您如此动怒？”他问道：“是我将近五千年忠心耿耿的服侍吗？”

索伦之口听到这带着挑衅意味的话，往王座后面又缩了缩。

索伦点了点头：“服侍我，没错。”说完他特地用一样的力气又扇了戒灵一个耳光。

伊西莫头有些晕，他开始往后退，索伦则向前逼近了几步。

“我来问你，我让你去夏尔寻找至尊魔戒，你在安都因河花了多久时间？”

“夏尔之前从未被记载在图志里，埃西铎死在河边，我就先去河边找寻，有什么问题？”伊西莫不喜欢现在两人的距离，但他不打算再退。

“那我命令你去艾森加德，你见过白袍巫师之后，拖延了多久？”

“那巫师说的话不尽不实，我只有八个同伴，又不能动手，不先确保得到足够的真实情况，我难道要暴露行踪，直接闯到村镇瞎找吗？”

他不应该这样反问主人，只是他心中实在有怨气。当时在米那斯伊希尔，他突然收到言辞锋利的命令，催促他必须立刻前往艾森加德时，可没有人告诉他白袍巫师首鼠两端。

索伦显然不认为自己的命令有问题，伊西莫的顶撞让他的愤怒越来越盛：“那我再问你，风云顶上是怎么回事？在阿门洲的时候，我可不记得欧洛因以力量闻名。现在他到了中土，托身在老头子的躯壳里，你们九个拿他没办法？还有，格洛芬戴尔是你的老对头，我不怨你，可你刚才说，那半身人已经在你们面前，还从你们手里跑了，你怎么解释？”

“那精灵身上没有带着怒火，但更可怕。”伊西莫深吸了一口气：“就像上一次，他突然出现，但我立刻就知道，如果我敢在他面前伤到任何一个人类，我就会死。”他说这话时脸上神情有些不甘：“这次也是一样，我不想冒险。”

而且他们九个戒灵常常是分散的，既是他想加快搜寻，也是他们经常遇到麻烦。在陌生的土地上，其他八个戒灵经常找不到方向。

索伦一把抓住了戒灵的衣襟：“你怕他，反而不怕我？你忘了当初你是为什么来到魔多的？忘了我给了你什么吗？”

索伦的新形体没有伊西莫那样高，他同时也抓住了伊西莫的头发，因此往回扯的时候让戒灵异常难受。伊西莫犹豫了一下，还是伸手在索伦两肩上一推，把索伦向后推开一些，同时让他松开了手。

索伦没有想到伊西莫竟然敢这样做，一时也想不出接下来该怎么办。看着伊西莫低头站在阴影里，眼睛只盯着身边地上的石砖，索伦认定他是无言以对，猛地又想起另一件事，心里凉了一半。

“之前，你没有真的搜索过安都因河？”索伦试探着问：“我是说，在我命令你去夏尔之前？”

伊西莫不假思索地说：“我当时就搜索了，没有发现什么。这次我先搜索，是要查证半身人有没有在近年迁徙到河边。”

听上去是个完美无缺的答案，但索伦的疑惑增长了，他甚至不再发怒，而是彻底冷静下来。

“我可以向你道歉，伊西莫，”他的语气软了下来：“自从丢了至尊魔戒，我就不怎么出门，心情也不太受控制了。”他重新靠近戒灵，摩挲戒灵刚刚被自己责打的脸，治愈了那道轻微的伤痕：“我发誓以后不会这样冲动，你也可以发一个有关过去的誓，告诉我你确实一直在按照我的意愿寻找至尊魔戒吗？”

伊西莫翻手抓住索伦的手腕，把它缓缓放下。

“原来如此吗？”索伦低声问，他已经知道答案了。

伊西莫唯一能做的，就是解下魔窟剑，丢到一旁，然后沉默地跪倒在黑暗之主脚下，俯下身，就像东方人在战争后膜拜祭台上的神像一样，缩成黑色披风下的影子。

索伦之口一直在旁边听着，这时大概明白了来龙去脉：不管出于什么考虑，安格玛巫王可能当初就没有认真去彻底搜索大河，现在兜兜转转差了点运气，被黑暗之主翻了旧账。而黑暗之主正要对西方宣战，不能真的把安格玛巫王怎样——两边较劲，僵持不下。

这岂不是他说话的时候？

“主人，”他走到索伦身边，路过伊西尔晶石的时候顺手抄起黑布把晶石罩上，一边观察索伦的细微表情，一边说道：“至尊魔戒在阿尔达，就不会损毁，让它自己去诱惑那些人和精灵好了。精灵可以西渡，人只能在中土等死，他们无法长时间留住魔戒而不被它迷惑。目前底牌已经亮出来了，我们可以直接决战，至尊魔戒在哪里都不会损害我们。”

他看索伦没有反对，于是走到另一边去扶戒灵。他做好了被甩开的准备，但这次那兹古之首无声地接受了他的帮助。他接着捡起魔窟剑，递还给伊西莫。

“按照我们之前的计划走吧，”索伦说道，计较往事没有丝毫意义，何况他早就知道安格玛巫王的心思——他要永生，更要独立的统治，安格玛王国是一个，米那斯魔窟是另一个。

“我要米那斯提力斯。”

“我今天就回米那斯伊希尔准备。”伊西莫低头说。

“不用那么急着走，你还是在这休息一天。”索伦走过来，替他抚平了刚刚被扯皱的衣襟。“我没让你过分焦虑吧。”

伊西莫和从前一样握住了索伦的手，但这次他说了另一句实话：“我还是更喜欢在外面，佛诺斯特或者米那斯伊希尔。”

索伦闭了闭眼睛，重新睁开的时候，神态已经毫无波澜：“你不用告诉我这个。”他把戒指从自己手上褪下，套在了伊西莫的食指上：“巫师一定会在米那斯提力斯，如果你一定要和他斗气，注意安全，他比我狡猾。”

他应该预料到这些的，安格玛巫王自由自在一千多年，肯定不会愿意再多留在魔多了。


End file.
